Two Doctors
by HecateDeMort
Summary: The Doctor had another Doctor on board the TARDIS.


**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, I wish it was then I could actually be able to buy the DVDs of both series (I'm a poor student).

* * *

**

**This is before 'Parting of The Ways' (Dr Who) and after 'The Honeymoon' and before 'Acceptance' (House M.D.)**

**

* * *

**

At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital it was quiet, so quiet that Cuddy was worried that House had died until she realised that the would be cause for celebration. But still she wondered where he was.

* * *

House was wondering where he was, he was in a massive bed somewhere. The last thing he remembered was picking up a beer from the fridge.

"Good Morning," said the woman who had just walked in to the room he was in, she looked very pale, "The Doctor was worried about you."

"What doctor, I'm fine and I know it I am a Doctor," House said back to the woman who he thought might be British, "you wouldn't happen to know a man named Robert Chase would you?"

"No, why would I? I would guess he is American if you know him."

"He's not, he's from Australia. So who is this doctor do I get to meet him?"

"He's just coming, hey Rose." Said the man who had just walked in and sounded American.

Another man walked in. "I am the Doctor; you appear to be Dr Gregory House M.D."

"What's the M.D. for?"

"Rose it means he is a Doctor of Medicine, but obviously not very good if you look at his leg, but it can be healed in no time at all using the nanogenes." The American said, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this is Rose Tyler and that man in the corner is The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah, its all he answers to maybe he had more of a name over 900 years ago." Rose said, then she left the room.

"900, he doesn't look that old, your now gonna be telling me that you are 500 aren't you?"

"Nope, I'm 25 and Rose is 20, she comes from your time and I come from the 51st century and travelled back in time." Captain Jack said, "The Doctor is from Gailfrey, it's an alien planet and the TARDIS is also from there. Rose and I are human though."

"We chose to help you since we need you to work out what is wrong with Rose, she is getting weaker and weaker and in return we can heal your leg." The Doctor said. "and you are the best in your field, she believes that we brought you just to heal your leg"

"But everyone will wonder why it healed?"

"What we plan on doing is enabling you to have full use of it but without changing its appearance and you can then tell your boss that you decided to give up the Vicodin." Jack said, "it's a nasty habit, but I believe you were a drug addict before so we will help you give up on drugs for ever, but the cane will have to stay."

"Do you have some paper and a pen, a whiteboard would be even better, then can I have all the symptoms?"

Jack brought the whiteboard they had specially got over and then stared to list the symptoms.

"So are all the symptoms written up there now?"

"Yep, so what does it look like doc?" Jack asked.

"I think we need to admit her to PPTH, where I work."

"Why, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"I think she is anaemic, which means her red blood cells aren't carrying enough oxygen so she will appear weak and pale, she needs a blood transplant then afterwards she will need a diet high in iron." House said.

"Can't it be treated up here? Using my blood?" Jack said.

"You probably aren't a blood match, so no."

"We'll land at yours then treat you leg then head to your work then?" The Doctor queried.

"Yep, how long will I have been away?" House asked.

"A dayish, so we'll be landing exactly 24 hours after we took you." Captain Jack said.

They landed at House's home and treated his leg.

"Yeay, I can walk with out my cane, but I'll still have to so as not to spook the others." House said.

Then House drove them in to PPTH, he was glad he had an excuse to tell Cuddy he had been treating Rose yesterday.

"Why am I being admitted, I'm fine." Rose protested.

"You will have a blood test to check whether or not you are anaemic, and if you are you will have a blood transplant." Captain Jack said.

"So that's why we had him onboard?"

"Yep."

* * *

"House, she is anaemic the blood transplant is going ahead." Cameron said then left. 

Cuddy walked in "where were you yesterday?"

"Diagnosing Rose, what else could have dragged me away from your beauty." House said, "Oh and I decided to give up Vicodin."

"What, you have finally agreed, yes!" Cuddy said while jumping for joy, "I hope you won't skive again?"

"Probably not, but I maybe called to treat Rose or one of her friends again." House said.

* * *

"Thanks, Doc." Rose said after she was discharged. 

"You sure you don't want to come?" Jack said.

House thought about it and made up his mind…

**

* * *

To Be Continued or Not**

**A/N: This is my first none HP story, and the first House story I have seen where his first diagnosis is right.**

**You want more then review!**

**HecateDeMort**


End file.
